Pensando en ti
by YoseChAn
Summary: Una historia de Dearka y Miriallia[ONESHOT]


**Siempre pense en ti**

Tras la ultima batalla, Dearka junto con Yzak paseaban por Plant

_"Ahora todo era tranquilo"_

Mientras que Yzak se detenia a ver unos puestos de mecanica por la ciudad, Dearka miraba hacia la calle

pero vio a una persona de espaldas y lo habia hecho pensar de que se trataba de alguien que el conocia.

_"¿Es...Acaso es... Miriallia?"_

Dearka corrio hacia donde la joven caminaba dejando al pobre de Yzak solo pero no le importo, solo queria

comprobar de que se trataba de Miriallia.

Cuando giro en una esquina habia demaciada gente pero no se rindio

_"Encontraria a esa chica fuese lo que fuese"_

Dearka comenso a recordar todo los momentos que paso con Miriallia, aunque no fueron muy buenos unos

No podia de dejar de pensar en ella, en eso Dearka miro a una chica que llevaba un vestido blanco con tirantes

dejaba ver sus hombros su piel blanca

_"Ese cabello..."_

Acaso ¿Aquella chica era Miriallia?

_"Esa piel..."_

No habia duda era ella Dearka se acerco a la chica la tomo del brazo y solo unas palabras salieron de su boca

- ¿Miriallia?

La chica volteo al escuchar y sentir que alguien estaba alli junto con ella al verse los dos quedaron en shock

_"Nunca creei que te volveria a ver..."_

- ¿Dearka?

La chica estaba asombrada al igual que el chico, el queria abrazarla, queria llorar. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la

miraba

- Miriallia me da gusto volver a verte

- Igualmente Dearka

La chica sonrio lo que provoco que Dearka se sonrojara levemente

_"Nunca lo pude ocultar tu sonrisa siempre me gusto"_

- Pero ¿Qué haces aqui en PLANT?

Pregunto el asombrado y sonrojado Dearka

- Solo tomando fotografias...

- ¿Acaso volvistes a eso?, pense que lo habias dejado despues de que regresastes al Arcangel

- No, es un pasatiempo muy lindo no podia dejarlo

- Valla ya veo, debo decir que te ves muy linda vestida asi Miriallia

La chica se sonrojo pero inmediatamente cambio de tema

- Dearka que se supone que haces tu aqui, un oficial como tu no puede venir solo ¿Oh me equivoco?

- No claro que no, e venido con Yzak pero lo e dejado en unas tiendas

Los dos jovenes comensaron a reir pero Miriallia se despedia de Dearka

- Bueno, me alegro verte nuevamente Dearka espero te vuelva a ver otra ves algun dia

- ¿Qué¿Tan rapido te vas?

- Si, esque tengo algunos asuntos que hacer

- ¿Son tan importantes?

- No mucho pero prefiero hacerlos ahora que despues

Miriallia estaba a punto de retirarse pero Dearka la habia tomado de un brazo

_"Te extrañe, Te espere, Te intente buscar"_

- ¿Qué pasa Dearka? ya me tengo que ir

_"Es demaciado rapido para que te deje ir nuevamente"_

- Miriallia...¿Quisieras ir a comer conmigo?

- Pero Dearka.. tengo asuntos que hacer

- Acabas de decir que no son tan importantes, por favor acepta mi invitacion hace tiempo que no te veia

_"Te tengo que decir mis sentimientos"_

Miriallia miro a Dearka, siempre tenia esa mirada traviesa pero ahora sus ojos demostraban seriedad pero

tambien demostraban otra cosa.

- Muy bien

- Que bueno

Dearka y Mirialli fueron a comer a un Restaurante en el platicaron de muchas cosas

pero el tiempo paso demaciado rapido y ya Miriallia se levantaba de su asiento para retirarse

- Muchas gracias Dearka

- No hay de que Miriallia, pero si quieres te puedo llevar

- No enserio no hace problema Dearka

_"¿Por que sigues siendo asi?"_

- Miriallia...Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Dearka miraba a la chica con unos ojos que Miriallia nunca penso ver de el

- ¿Qué sucede Dearka?

- Miriallia...Yo...Yo te

Pero fue interrumpido por Yzak que entraba furioso al restaurante

- ¡¡Con que aqui estabas desgraciado, me la pase buscandote todo este rato!!

- Yzak controlate, es solo que encontre a Miriallia en el camino y hacia tiempo que no la veia

- ¡¡Tonto!! me hubieras dicho alli estaba esperandote como idiota

Yzak estaba que tiraba rayos, Miriallia se sentia culpable de que Yzak le gritara al pobre de Dearka

e Intento calmarlos un poco

- Oye, tranquilizate no tienes por que gritarle asi

- ¡¡CALLATE MALDITA NATURAL!!

Miriallia quedo en shock, Yzak le habia gritado cruelmente estaba a punto de llorar pero salio corriendo

Dearka solo se acerco a Yzak y le deposito un golpe para salir tran la joven

- ¡¡Miriallia!!

La chica corria lo mas rapido que podia mientras cristalinas lagrimas salian de sus ojos en eso comenso a llover

Dearka alfin la alcanso y la tomo de un brazo

- Miriallia...¿Estas bien? Yzak no quiso decir eso

La chica se volteo una triste mirada tenia, sus lagrimas ahora se unian a las gotas de lluvia que caian

Dearka la miro asombrado

_"Aunque estabas triste, Hermosa te mirabas"_

Dearka la abrazo, bajo la lluvia estaban los dos.

Ella se sentia protegida por el, ese abrazo ese calor que le estaba brindando, Miriallia cerro sus ojos y recordo a su

Fallecido novio Tolle, el la hacia sentir segura y protegida pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las suaves palabras del moreno

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a mi departamento, alli hay ropa y podras calentarte con la calefaccion

Ella no respondio pero con su mirada decia todo.

Se dispusieron a ir al departamento del moreno, al llegar Dearka se quito los zapatos e hizo pasar a Miriallia

- Pasa, ala izquierda esta el baño toma una ducha y quitate esa ropa mojada

- Gracias Dearka...

- ¿Hmm? Nah no tienes que agradecerme nada Miriallia

La chica se metio al baño mientras que Dearka se quitaba su uniforme mojado escuchaba como el agua de la regadera caia

se puso unos calsetines y saco una toalla para secarse el cabello.

No tardo mucho Miriallia en salir del baño

- Dearka...Es tu turno

- ¿Eh? Ah gracias Miriallia

Al voltear Dearka quedo en shock, Miriallia usaba una camiseta blanca al parecer era de el, se podia ver parte de sus senos

y al parecer no traia short oh algo asi solo su ropa interior

- ¿Sucede algo Dearka?

- Eh, no no no

Dearka no podia creer entro totalmente sonrojado al baño y empeso a bañarse, Miriallia estaba en la sala mirando el lugar

al parecer Dearka debia acomodar algunas cosas, sonrio un momento pero Dearka le habia hablado ya

- ¿Miriallia deseal algo de tomar?

- ¿Qué? Tan rapido te bañastes

- Claro, soy muy rapido en muchas cosas

- Presumido...si gracias deseo una soda si no es mucha molestia

- Claro

Dearka llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalon gris al parecer era su pijama le entrego la soda a Miriallia y se sento al lado de ella

- Muchas gracias por todo...Dearka

- ¿Eh? Miri te dije que no tenias que agradecerme nada

Pero al decir esto se tapo la boca, la habia llamado por Miri

ella lo vio y le sonrio

- Esta bien, puedes llamarme asi

- Enserio...Gracias

_"Es ahora cuando tengo que decirme mis sentimientos"_

- Miri...tengo algo que decirte

- ¿Que sucede?

Preguntaba con duda la chica

- Bueno...esque...yo quiero decirte que...

El moreno se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡¡Miri Yo te amo!!

La chica no dijo nada, Dearka solo miraba al suelo pero sintio una calida mano en su mejilla

- Gracias Dearka...

_El la miro, Ella lo miro y ella le dio un beso en los labios que el chico respondio, era un beso dulce que se combirtio en uno apasionado_

_El chico la abrazaba y metia sus manos debajo de la camisa de ella acariciando su cuerpo, ella solo gemia mientras lo besaba poco a poco fue acostandola en el sofa le desabrochaba su camisa y ella le quitaba la camisa a el pudo apreciar el cuerpo de ella, besaba el cuello de la chica e iba bajando poco a poco, le quito el sosten besaba los senos de la chica, el besaria todo._

_Ella solo gemia, el le quito su ropa interior y ella le quitaba la ropa a el, hubo un momento en el que el la miraba no queria hacerlo si ella no estaba segura pero unas palabras se dejaron escuchar._

- Haslo...

_El la penetro, ella lo abrazaba para que estubiera mas cerca de ella y lo sintiera mas, ambos gemian por el dolor y la pasion, momentos despues ambos quedaron cansados el encima de ella, Miriallia solo lo abrazaba y el tambien_

- Me has hecho tan feliz Dearka...Nunca pense que me sentiria asi nunca mas...

- Miri...

Ambos quedaron dormidos, en la mañana cuando Dearka abrio los ojos Miriallia estaba preparando el desayuno ella lo miro y le dio los buenos dias

- Buenos dias Dearka...

- Eh...Bu...Buenos dias Miri

- Ven a desayunar

- Si...

Ambos estaba desayunando tranquilamente

- Dearka...gracias nuevamente

Miriallia susurraba pero Dearka no alcanza a escuchar

_"Yo siempre pense en ti, y ahora que estas conmigo soy tan feliz"_

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es mi primer FanFic xD!! a mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Dearka y Miriallia lo malo esque no la hacen ver mucho en el anime TT pero bueno

3 saludos espero que me dejen comentarios D: se acepta de todo tipo


End file.
